


Sotto un sole bruciante

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE - M/M -Sotto un sole bruciante]Un ragazzo in fuga dalla soffocante vita di città incontra in un pub un cacciatore amatoriale dall'aria tanto campagnola quanto irresistibile. Seguiranno casini.Questa one-shot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest #13 organizzato da Lande Di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Sotto un sole bruciante

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo scusa alla gentile anima che ha inserito questo prompt perché non credo si aspettasse 6.5k parole per 18 pagine di Word di qualcosa del genere XD Ma spero davvero sia godibile lo stesso!
> 
> Mi sono divertita molto a scrivere di questi due personaggi, ho macinato sulla tastiera per una mezza giornata pur di finire, il tutto col pranzo di Natale ancora sullo stomaco. Enjoy <3

_E ora le notizie locali: Thorncaster si sveglia nel terrore per la sedicesima volta. Approssimativamente alle otto di questa mattina, uno sfortunato passante si è imbattuto nella mano mutilata di una nuova vittima di sesso maschile, deceduta si crede da poche ore. La polizia continua a indagare e si dimostra fiduciosa che almeno questa volta l’intero corpo verrà ritrova-_

Il televisore a tubo catodico appeso in un angolo del soffitto si spense. L’uomo di mezza età che teneva in mano il telecomando tornò a russare attorniato da sette boccali vuoti.

«Beh, quindi cosa ti porta a Cazzinculo-sul-Don? Non sembri esattamente il tipo di persona che si divertirebbe in un posto come questo.»

Lo sconosciuto lo fissava interessato, forse con gli occhi appena troppo lucidi a cause della quarta pinta di scura che si rigirava le mani da quando era entrato nel pub una mezz’oretta prima. Alto, biondissimo, con le spalle larghe e gli anfibi inzaccherati di fango, si era fatto strada fino in cucina con un uccello multicolore appeso alla cintura. Sembrava poco più giovane di lui, Waylon gli avrebbe dato venticinque anni al massimo.

_«Ma che cazzo Alastair, entra dalla porta sul retro la prossima volta che mi spaventi i turisti!»_

_«Che turisti vuoi che ci stiano in questo buco con ‘sto caldo, ma’? Al massimo c’è Tony che è già in un’altra dimensione e se ne fotte dei fagiani morti.»_

_«E portati via quel fucile!»_

Si era scrollato dalle spalle tutti i successivi rimproveri della voce troppo acuta - un accento così forte da risultare quasi incomprensibile - e, tornato nella sala principale del pub, aveva subito notato Waylon seduto in un angolo con il suo bicchierino di sidro, impegnato ad asciugarsi le goccioline di sudore sulla fronte.

«Volevo andar via da Thorncaster. Sai, quando una città diventa troppo grande, troppo rumorosa, e hai bisogno di... tranquillità. Sì, di tranquillità.»

«No, non ne ho idea. Prova a passare non dico una vita, ma un anno tra le collinette dove chiunque sa quanti peli sul cazzo ha il figlio del vicino. Ecco, un solo anno. Poi mi dirai se muori ancora dalla voglia di sprecare l’esistenza in un paesello del genere.»

«Non sembri felice di vivere qui.»

Lo sconosciuto scosse la testa e finì la birra con un lungo, silenzioso sorso.

«Nah, _mate_. Foxthorpe non è malaccio. Ci si conosce tutti, ma almeno non siamo uno di quei paesi da film in cui tutti aspettano solo di piantarsi un coltello tra le scapole. Il lavoro c’è e il pub di ma’ funziona ancora alla grande, specialmente quando ci sono le partite e diventa la sagra della salsiccia col diabete.»

Waylon suo malgrado si ritrovò a ridere. Si era quasi dimenticato come si faceva.

«Piacere di conoscerti, mi chiamo Waylon. Waylon Hawkes.»

«Alastair. Piacere di conoscerti, _Waylonhawkes_.»

Gli porse la mano, che Waylon strinse con convinzione e senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Gli occhi di Alastair erano di un azzurro chiarissimo; il viso a malapena spruzzato di barba rossiccia era affilato, col mento forse troppo a punta. Le spalle larghe e il torso che scendeva verso il bacino in una V perfetta compensavano egregiamente un sorriso a malapena accennato che aveva qualcosa di inquietante.

«Solo Waylon andrà benissimo.»

Si sporse dallo sgabello per lanciare un’occhiata verso la cucina. Una cameriera più larga che alta uscì proprio in quel momento con in mano una porzione gigantesca di _fish and chips_.

«Ma quindi quel coso?»

«Mia madre strilla tanto per niente, non è che glielo metto direttamente in pentola il fagiano. È solo che nove volte su dieci la porta sul retro non si apre con la chiave e capisci che volevo davvero nascondermi da quel sole il prima possibile.»

Waylon sventolò il viso con una mano. Come biasimarlo, doveva essere il giorno più caldo che il Paese avesse mai vissuto. Trentasette gradi, percepiti quarantadue, sul treno pressato tra i pendolari almeno cinquantacinque. Nel tragitto dalla stazione al polveroso _AirBnB_ , un viale asfaltato e senza alberi, sarebbe svenuto se non avesse trovato una fontanella e non ci si fosse praticamente fatto la doccia dentro.

«Ma quindi, l’animale...»

«Ah sì, l’ho preso io. Non sarai mica vegano o quelle cose lì, vero? Nel caso ci salutiamo.»

«No, no. Sono normale.»

_Scusa Cathy, mi è scappato._

Pregò che alla sua amica non fischiassero le orecchie: sembrava avere il sesto senso per cose del genere. Al ritorno le avrebbe offerto un gelato di quelli enormi e lei avrebbe saputo esattamente il perché.

« _Phew_. Ecco un’altra cosa che non puoi fare nelle grandi città: cacciare. Troppo comodo andare a comprare la carne al supermercato. Non che ci sia niente di male, ma trovo più giusto mangiare ciò che si è meritato.»

«Sì, ha... Ha senso.»

Alastair sorrise, soddisfatto. Con una mano tolse la polvere dalla maglia a maniche lunghe che una volta doveva essere stata bianca ma adesso appariva di tutte le sfumature del giallo.

«E quindi dicevo, sparo a questo fagiano, lo porto a ma’ rischiando una sincope e in cambio mi becco solo una sgridata delle sue. Però almeno ho potuto conoscere un bel turista.»

Gli aveva davvero fatto l’occhiolino? Un brivido salì per la schiena di Waylon, che si aggrappò al tavolo per non tremare. No, non era davvero scappato dalla città per trovare un campagnolo da portarsi a letto dopo cinque ore. Sarebbe stato un record. E manco sapeva se fosse gay, oltretutto, o almeno bi. Era solo uno sconosciuto vagamente attraente dopo sette mesi che non batteva chiodo.

«Ma le hai davvero ordinate tu le patatine?»

La cameriera di prima, non male nel suo vestitino a fiori troppo corto, si era avvicinata al tavolo con passo sorprendentemente leggero. Il viso tondo era aperto in un sorriso di cui nemmeno i denti storti riuscivano a scalfire il calore. La coda di cavallo accentuava le guance paffute e le sopracciglia disegnate troppo spesse che minacciavano di sciogliersi, ma era davvero carina lo stesso. Avrebbe proprio voluto-

«Certo che le ho ordinate io. Ho una fame che non ci vedo. Ah, lui è il mio nuovo amico Waylon. È un...» Alastair si avvicinò all’orecchio della ragazza e sussurrò «...turista!»

«Oh mio Dio, un turista! Di questo passo il prossimo anno apro un negozio di souvenir e vendo collanine dei cinesi a venti sterline l’una.»

Rise. Il seno balzò di almeno dieci centimetri, minacciando di fuggire dalla scollatura, e Waylon distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.

«Piacere di conoscerti, _turista_. Chiamami Sarah.»

«È il suo nome da stripper.»

«Ma taci Al.»

Con un gesto agile, Sarah posò il vassoio di patatine sul tavolo. Grondavano ancora di olio che frizzava sulla superficie. Waylon aveva tremendamente fame. Alastair doveva essersene accorto, perché le spinse verso il centro del tavolo e lo invitò a servirsi.

«Che ti porta qui, Waylon?»

La ragazza si accomodò su uno sgabello e appoggiò il mento sui palmi delle mani. Continuava a sorridere.

«Non hai niente di meglio da fare?»

«Vedi qualcun altro qui oltre a voi e a Tony?»

«Portami un’altra birra.»

«Dopo. Prima mi risponde.»

Profumava di limone. Fin troppo.

«Thorncaster mi stava soffocando, semplicemente.»

«Cosa facevi?»

«Ma il poligrafo lo prendi fuori adesso o dopo?»

«Al.»

Waylon sorrise, suo malgrado. Era un tipo di interazione a cui non era più abituato; una volta finito di lavorare tornava a casa e al massimo apriva Tinder. Negli ultimi mesi non aveva più trovato le forze nemmeno per sbloccare il telefono e premere il polpastrello sull’icona dell’app, quindi le sere si ritrovava a mangiare kebab ordinato da JustEat mentre guardava l’ultima schifezza su Netflix oppure a vagare senza meta osservando le persone vivere la loro fantastica vita mentre lui sprecava la propria.

«Lavoro in una _steakhouse_ poco fuori città, di quelle costose. Pagano bene ma avevo bisogno di una pausa.»

«E io che mi aspettavo qualcosa di più come non so... il trafficante di droga o il serial killer! Chi lo sa, magari il nuovo Squartatore.»

Alastair scoccò un’occhiata fulminante a Sarah che, resasi conto del peso delle proprie parole si mordicchiò il labbro dipinto di rosso. Rubò un fazzolettino dal contenitore di plastica sul tavolo e tamponò il sudore sugli zigomi.

«Mi dispiace. Qui lo sentiamo un po’ più lontano, ma... Dev’essere terribile.»

«Non importa, stai tranquilla. Non era nessuno che conoscevo. È solo che la gente ha sempre più paura e in certe zone dopo le sei di sera nemmeno si esce più. Tutti i telegiornali non fanno che ricordarlo, la BBC pure. Ho un amico che porta il cane a passeggio solo per parcheggi ormai, ha troppa paura che Rocky fiuti qualcosa di poco ortodosso.»

Si sforzò di ridacchiare, ma era davvero un problema. Era così che si sentivano quegli americani negli anni Sessanta, Settanta o quel che erano? Almeno per un po’ non doveva più pensarci, tra lui e Thorncaster c’era un’ora e mezza di treno. Addentò una patatina ancora mezza cruda all’interno e la lingua prese a bruciare come se fosse in fiamme. Faceva davvero troppo caldo.

«Non è che qui non abbiamo problemi, eh. C’è un pazzo che va in giro a sparare a caso. Non ti dico Al qui che problemi ha passato finché la polizia non ha capito che quei proiettili non erano del suo fucile.»

Waylon scoccò un’occhiata incuriosita ad Alastair, che a sua volta stava tentando di uccidere Sarah con lo sguardo senza però ottenere risultati soddisfacenti.

«Non c’è molto da scherzare. Tre persone ci sono rimaste secche e per quanto vorrei essere così bravo a sparare, non c’è verso che riesca ad uccidere un animale sul colpo, per non parlare di una persona. Ho trascorso delle settimane orribili.»

«Ma ormai sono passate.»

«Ciò non le rende meno orribili. Me la porti un’altra birra?»

«Oh, come sei permaloso.» Sarah gli fece la linguaccia «Arriva.»

«Poi torna a lavorare.»

Waylon la osservò sculettare via mentre l’orlo del vestito si alzava pericolosamente oltre la metà coscia. Si morse il labbro.

Sorprese Alastair a fissarlo solo per un istante.

«Scusala, è una persona... particolare. Non ha molte persone della sua età con cui parlare e non capisce bene quando tenere la bocca chiusa.»

«Siete amici da molto?»

«La conosco da quando era alta così e io solo una spanna di più. Direi di sì.» alzò le spalle «Credo che tu le piaccia.»

Waylon si ritrovò improvvisamente interessato al soffitto. Incrociò le braccia al petto ed espirò profondamente. Il caldo gli stringeva la testa in un cerchio tanto stretto quanto rovente. Sembrava che tutte le vene del cranio si fossero decise a pulsare come delle dannate per il puro gusto di dargli fastidio.

«Forse piaci tu a lei, invece.»

«Ci ha già provato e ha preso un palo in faccia. A me le tette non interessano.»

Gli aveva di nuovo fatto l’occhiolino? Dio, non era davvero scappato da Thorncaster per questo. Voleva solo passare due settimane tra le pecore ad annoiarsi senza nemmeno il WiFi, prima di partire di nuovo per chissà dove.

«Senti... Che ne dici se adesso ci alziamo, andiamo da me, mi faccio una doccia e poi vediamo come va?»

Socchiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise. Solo un lato delle labbra si sollevò. Stava giocherellando col bicchiere, i muscoli delle braccia che facevano capolino da sotto la maglietta.

_Al Diavolo._

Non riuscì nemmeno ad aspettare che Alastair finisse di lavarsi, dopo aver appoggiato il fucile all’ingresso ed essersi spogliato di uno strato a ogni passo.

Aveva lanciato la maglietta su un divano già oberato di vestiti multicolore; i pantaloni erano finiti invece da qualche parte nel cucinotto minuscolo, forse ai piedi della lavatrice, ma Waylon non era troppo interessato a scoprirlo quando l’alternativa erano i muscoli della schiena di Alastair che si stava stiracchiando in modo fin troppo teatrale. Il bastardo lo stava facendo apposta. Waylon inghiottì la saliva per evitare di sbavare come un animale.

Lo seguì in doccia ancora vestito, accolse con un gemito l’acqua ancora gelida che faceva scivolare via il sudore sulla pelle, dopo caldo insopportabile pure nel brevissimo tragitto che separava il pub dall’appartamentino incasinato di Alastair.

«Che impazienza. Non lo trovi qualcuno con cui scopare in città?»

Waylon grugnì, guadagnandosi una risata. Il respiro dell’altro gli sfiorò l’orecchio e lui non poté fare a meno di gemere, premuto contro il suo petto. Era alto, Waylon gli arrivava a malapena alla spalla, era palestrato quanto un sacco di mattoni a forma di Action Man ed era tiepido. Non bollente come qualsiasi cosa in quel dannato paesello, tiepido.

Cristo, bastava davvero così poco ormai per farlo cedere?

Alastair fece saltare il bottone dei jeans e senza troppi complimenti gli infilò la mano nei boxer strappandogli un gemito. Gli afferrò il cazzo alla base e senza mollare la presa salì verso l’alto fino alla punta, dove si soffermò con carezze pericolosamente in bilico tra il piacere e il dolore. Waylon affondò le unghie nella schiena dell’altro che per risposta ridacchiò contro il suo orecchio.

«Che cosa vorresti adesso?»

«Non ti sembra ovvio?»

«Se il tuo pene potesse parlare credo non smetterebbe più per un bel pezzo. Ma sfortunatamente…»

 _Oh Dio_ , gli stava sollevando il mento con l’indice.

Stampato sul volto, il solito sorrisino inquietante accompagnava gli occhi chiarissimi che brillavano. Sotto l’acqua si era spostato i capelli all’indietro e Waylon notò che le orecchie erano coperte di piercing.

Così come i capezzoli.

_Oh, Cristo._

Vi si avventò sopra, cogliendo di sorpresa Alastair che strinse la presa sui suoi capelli così forte da fargli male. Ne disegnò il contorno con la lingua, tirò delicatamente l’anellino con i denti guadagnandosi un grugnito che gli arrivò diretto al cazzo. Fece scivolare la mano aperta giù per la vita fino all’inguine, che stuzzicò con un polpastrello senza mai avvicinarsi troppo.

Era grosso. Non da Olimpiadi del pene, ma comunque di una dimensione considerevole. Proprio la giusta stazza per...

«No, no, aspetta.»

Alastair, col respiro affannato, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo tirò su.

«Non so chi sei, figurati se non hai l’HIV.»

«Oh. Sì. Sì. Hai ragione.»

Si ritrovò spinto fuori dalla doccia ancora bagnato fradicio, ma il calore implacabile della casa stava già iniziando ad asciugarlo. Senza chiedere, si fiondò verso quella che doveva essere la camera da letto, una discarica di vestiti con qualche videogioco sparso qua e là e un tv dell’anteguerra in un angolo.

«Nel comodino.»

Fosse facile riconoscere dove fosse il comodino. Waylon, a quattro zampe sul letto, armeggiò con una pila di vestiti più vicina delle altre.

Si sentiva osservato.

«Che c’è?»

«No, no, continua pure. Se vuoi portare ancora un po’ più su il culo mi fai un favore.»

Recuperò la scatola di preservativi col volto che gli andava a fuoco e la lanciò ad Alastair che con una velocità sovrumana li afferrò al volo e ne prese uno tra due dita. L’acqua se ne stava ancora ben attaccata al suo corpo, scivolava verso il basso riflettendo la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra aperta, sempre più in basso, fino a-

Quasi non aspettò nemmeno che l’altro si sistemasse sul letto e finisse di infilarsi il preservativo; si rannicchiò tra le sue gambe e lo prese in bocca, più a fondo che poté. Quando fece per alzarsi e respirare, però, incontrò la mano di Alastair che lo teneva giù e un sorrisetto crudele quando incontrò i suoi occhi.

Senza protestare, accarezzò l’asta con la base della lingua e poi risalì fino alla punta a cui girò attorno un paio di volte, godendosi i gemiti a malapena soffocati dell’altro che a più riprese si mordeva le labbra e apriva e chiudeva il pugno tra i suoi capelli. Waylon si spinse più giù, incurante del pizzicore alla base della gola.

_Sì ma attento a non vomitargli addosso._

Scacciò il pensiero poco consono al momento e si concentrò sui gemiti di Alastair, sul suo respiro spezzato, sui movimenti del bacino che da appena percettibili si erano trasformati in vere e proprie spinte, sempre più veloci, finché con un gemito più rumoroso degli altri non lo lasciò andare.

«Cazzo ma sai che dovresti farlo come professione?»

«Me lo dicono spesso.»

«Vieni qui.»

Durò poco. Molto poco. Poco in una maniera imbarazzante. Il tempo di fare su e giù con la mano chiusa due o tre volte e la mano di Alastair venne ricoperta da una quantità indecente di sperma mentre Waylon si aggrappava alle sue spalle e mordeva la pelle per non gridare.

«Ragazzo ma da quant’è che non scopi?»

«Un po’.»

Si abbandonò sul materasso, schiacciato dal caldo asfissiante mentre in lontananza compariva lo scroscio d’acqua del lavandino. Alastair tornò con le mani pulite e un paio di boxer neri addosso. Il pene di Waylon diede di nuovo qualche segno di vita.

«A cuccia.»

«Cosa?»

«No, niente.»

Alastair, apparentemente immune al calore di quella stanza, si sdraiò di fianco a lui con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi. Waylon respirò profondamente, in cerca di qualcosa di sensato da dire.

«Ti piace cacciare?»

«Non è malaccio. Stai un po’ da solo con te stesso e anche se non prendo niente alla fine sono stato per mezza giornata lontano dai rompicazzo. Se prendo qualcosa, mia madre mi paga. Meno di quanto dovrebbe.»

«È vero quello che ha detto Sarah?»

«Cosa in particolare?»

«La polizia...»

«Oh, mi piace farla sentire in colpa, ma ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti... Hanno perquisito casa mia da cima a fondo e mia madre stava per essere portata di peso in manicomio, ma alla fine non è successo niente. A parte non aver trovato chi ha sparato a tutte quelle persone, ovviamente.»

A giudicare dal lieve tremolio nella sua voce, era meglio non indagare oltre.

«Sempre tre colpi, uno dopo l’altro: i primi due alle rotule e il terzo alla testa o al cuore. Precisione millimetrica, nessun proiettile sprecato. Io prima di uccidere una lepre spendo metà del mio stipendio in proiettili.»

«Spero sia un’esagerazione.»

«Sì beh, più o meno.»

Rise, e l’ombra si sollevò dal suo viso.

Era bello.

Waylon si sdraiò su un fianco rivolto verso di lui e con un polpastrello gli accarezzò il petto, l’anellino al capezzolo e la clavicola. Il lieve rossore che gli dipinse il volto, così diverso dalla spavalderia dimostrata nella doccia, non fece che renderlo ancora più attraente.

_Sì, bravo, cascaci per un campagnolo, mi raccomando._

Alastair allungò la mano per spostargli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

«Ti piacerebbe venire con me la prossima volta?»

«Eh?»

«Tra le colline a cacciare. Io e te da soli.»

C’era una nota bassa nella sua voce che rendeva l’invito irresistibile. Aveva abbassato la voce, come se gli stesse facendo una confidenza, come se lo stesse rendendo partecipe di un segreto che avrebbe già dovuto conoscere. Waylon si asciugò il sudore dal collo e inspirò profondamente l’aria ancora bollente della sera.

«Perché no.»

Alla fine era tornato al suo _AirBnB_ per farsi una doccia, farsi una sega, e farsi qualcosa da mangiare, nel suo caso una barretta di Mars e un tramezzino del supermercato che sapeva già di vecchio.

La stanza poteva essere migliore, ma almeno era costata poco e aveva un bagno privato in cui prendersi tutto il tempo per disfarsi del caldo o almeno provarci, perché quello non stava mollando la presa. Aveva pagato un extra per la pulizia al termine della permanenza invece che sopportare una vecchietta troppo zelante tutti i giorni solo perché nessuno notasse la confusione che regnava nella stanzetta, dove il valigione in cui avrebbe potuto stare sdraiato sembrava essere esploso.

Uscì dalla doccia e si infilò in testa un asciugamano per almeno tamponare i capelli. Era acqua o già sudore quella che gli faceva bruciare gli occhi? Lo specchio gli restituì l’immagine di un ragazzetto coi capelli color topo morto e due occhiaie troppo profonde per non appartenere a un cadavere. La dieta a base di panini confezionati e speranza gli aveva scavato il ventre e ora le costole sporgevano da sotto la pelle bianchiccia. Massaggiò le braccia rese rossastre dal sole e infilò una maglietta che subito sembrò troppo calda.

Che cosa aveva trovato di attraente in uno come lui l’Action Man di campagna?

Maledisse l’essersi fatto infinocchiare dalla promessa di un ventilatore che poi aveva scoperto essere rotto da mesi con tante scuse della proprietaria di casa, _non mi aspettavo ci fosse tanto caldo se possiamo fare qualcosa bla bla bla_.

Si gettò sul letto con la pancia piena di maionese che stava andando lentamente a male e pomodori che avevano visto giorni migliori. Si addormentò poco dopo, mentre rifletteva sul mangiare o meno la barretta di Mars che si stava sciogliendo sul comodino.

Alastair si era raccomandato di indossare stivali, pantaloni e almeno una maglietta con le maniche lunghe, se non una felpa. Waylon si sentì morire già dopo essersi infilato le mutande pulite. Aveva trascorso una notte tormentata a rigirarsi nel letto, diviso tra il caldo soffocante e la paura che chissà chi entrasse dalla finestra spalancata per sgozzarlo. Fuori non volava una mosca, l’unico segno di vita proveniva da un lampione mezzo rotto che ogni tanto si spegneva e riaccendeva.

Sperò che un paio di pantaloni da palestra e una maglietta da ciclista fossero abbastanza. Di stivali non ne aveva, ma infilò le scarpe da ginnastica più pesanti invece delle Converse.

_«Non lo dico per farti morire di caldo, lo dico perché se no ti prendi le zecche ed è un casino. Non credo che tu abbia voglia di andare in ospedale.»_

Si pettinò senza nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio, ciocche disordinate che gli cadevano sugli occhi ogni due secondi. Sciolse in fretta l’ultimo nodo quando realizzò di aver dormito davvero troppo e che Alastair sarebbe stato lì a momenti.

Come faceva ad essere così caldo già alle undici di mattina? Che anima totalmente ammattita sarebbe mai andata in mezzo ai campi proprio nelle ore peggiori?

Alastair _senza-cognome_ , apparentemente. Ma gli animali non dovevano essere furbi e nascondersi dal sole a quell’ora?

Buttò giù i dubbi insieme a due pasticche di paracetamolo per placare il mal di testa. Ci pensò su qualche minuto, ma alla fine decise di portare con sé la sacca nera nascosta nel doppio fondo della valigia. Un familiare peso sulle spalle.

«Finalmente, pensavo ti fossi riaddormentato.»

Conciato così era qualcosa a metà tra un surfista californiano e un idiota: jeans neri, stivali al ginocchio che li ingoiavano e una felpa bianchissima che nascondeva alla perfezione il fisico dietro la zip. Waylon osservò troppo a lungo la curva del suo collo e si guadagnò per tutta risposta un sorriso soddisfatto. Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

Oltre a loro il paese era deserto. La luce del pub in lontananza era accesa, ma nulla si muoveva all’interno. Le poche automobili parcheggiate, vecchi modelli la cui garanzia era probabilmente scaduta due secoli prima, bollivano sotto al sole. Waylon passò una mano tra i capelli; se fosse rimasto lì ancora per un minuto sarebbe svenuto.

«Ma sei sicuro che sia l’ora giusta?»

«Per chi mi hai preso? Sali in macchina.»

Oh. Sarebbero andati in macchina. Waylon strinse nel pugno la cordicella che chiudeva la sacca. Ovvio che sarebbero andati in macchina. O quello che restava di una macchina, a giudicare dalla vernice verde scrostata della Jeep e alle rientranze nel paraurti.

«Ah sì, sembra un catorcio ma va ancora alla grande. Sali pure davanti.»

«Al!»

Si girarono entrambi nella direzione della voce: una donna di mezza età, in ciabatte, correva verso di loro nonostante non avesse più fiato. I riccioli rigidi per la permanente rimbalzavano qua e là. Non era truccata e addosso aveva solo una vestaglia rosa.

Il viso congestionato e rigato di lacrime non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

«Al, hai visto Sarah?»

Alastair sbatté le palpebre, confuso.

«No, Hanna. Ieri notte mi ha chiesto di riaccompagnarla a casa dal pub e l’ho lasciata di fronte al negozio. Hai chiesto a Linda di controllare la registrazione delle telecamere?»

La donna, Hanna, coprì il volto con le mani.

«Già chiesto, ho visto che vi siete salutati e poi lei è sparita. Non era nel suo letto stamattina. Non l’ho sentita entrare ma speravo solo di non essermene accorta e...»

«Ehi, ehi.» con un tono di voce basso e premuroso che Waylon non si sarebbe mai aspettato uscire da quelle labbra, Alastair abbracciò la donna e le accarezzò la schiena «Sai com’è fatta Sarah. Sarà andata in città a far shopping e aveva paura di farti arrabbiare.»

«Non risponde al telefono.»

«Sarah non risponde mai al telefono.»

«Lo so ma...»

Hanna si asciugò le lacrime. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo tremava nonostante il caldo soffocante. Si strinse nelle spalle.

«Stai andando a caccia, Al?»

«Ah, sì, col mio nuovo amico Waylon.»

 _Si chiamano così adesso,_ amici _?_

«Oh, piacere di conoscerti Waylon. Scusami ma... sono tanto preoccupata. Al, per favore, tieni d’occhio la strada e mi chiami se vedi Sarah? Ci sono pochi treni oggi, non vorrei che fosse andata a piedi e si fosse sentita male o...» scosse la testa «Si fosse sentita male, ecco.»

«Lo farò, non preoccuparti.»

Salirono in macchina in silenzio. Alastair tamburellava con le dita sul volante che aveva tutta l’aria di essere anche più caldo dei sedili.

«Scusa, l’aria condizionata è rotta.»

«Non fa niente.»

Lo schienale di pelle lo stava friggendo, ma dopotutto era stato lui così fesso da accettare. Spostò col piede una confezione vuota di patatine del McDonald’s. Dentro quella Jeep c’era uno spiacevole odore di profumo non solo artificiale, ma pure economico. Tossì.

«Sarah appena torna mi sente.»

Mise in moto con pochi gesti nervosi e in una manciata di secondi la macchina uscì dal parcheggio.

«Lo fa spesso?»

«Ogni _penny_ che guadagna lo spende in puttanate. Sua madre giustamente si incazza come una iena perché di soldi non ne girano tanti da quando Steve è morto. Così la testina di cazzo pensa bene ogni tanto di sparire, bruciare la carta di debito al centro commerciale e tornare a cose fatte. Hanna ha perso le speranze. Ma questa volta è troppo.»

«Ti aiuto a controllare la strada se vuoi.»

«Ti ringrazio. Mi dispiace che tu abbia assistito a quella scena deprimente.»

Waylon incrociò il suo sguardo nello specchietto retrovisore.

«Non importa.»

Pecore, colline, erba giallastra, altre pecore. Caldo, tremendo caldo. La maglietta di Waylon si era impregnata di sudore e non era assolutamente certo di riuscire a staccarsi dal sedile senza perdere almeno tre strati di pelle. Dopo l’incontro con la madre preoccupata Alastair invece sembrava essere tornato di buon umore, perché canticchiava una canzone che lui non aveva mai sentito, una mano sul volante e l’altra a sorreggere la guancia mentre guardava fuori.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

«In un posto in cui non rischiamo di colpire delle persone.»

 _Un posto in cui non ci_ sono _persone, vorrai dire._

Non incrociavano una casa da miglia e non sembravano nemmeno lontanamente vicini al punto d’arrivo.

«Quindi, a te cosa piace fare?» Alastair gli porse un thermos che Waylon accettò con gratitudine.

Dentro c’era zucchero sciolto nel caffè freddo.

«Cosa?»

«A parte prendere il treno e arrivare in posti dimenticati da Dio in cui morire di caldo. Che hobby hai?»

«Io? Oh, non mi piace niente in particolare. Ogni tanto vado in sala giochi. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Scusa tanto se voglio sapere un po’ di più sul tizio che mi ha fatto un pompino ieri sera.»

«Ehi, io-»

Alastair scoppiò a ridere.

«Stavo scherzando! Non essere così nervoso. Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di accompagnarmi, sinceramente credevo mi sarei rotto un po’ le palle oggi. Oh, dovremmo esserci.»

«Siamo arrivati?»

«No, stai pure su.»

Waylon si sporse fuori dal finestrino: nulla. Il nulla cosmico e immobile perfettamente rappresentato da colline secche e staccionate di legno scheggiato. Si massaggiò la testa: il dolore non accennava a diminuire. Prese un altro sorso di zucchero caffeinato e si concentrò su Alastair che, continuando a canticchiare, si era inginocchiato di fianco a un fosso completamente privo di acqua.

«Che fai?»

«Prendo una cosa.»

La cosa era una scatola oblunga chiusa con un lucchetto a combinazione che Alastair sollevò senza fatica e lanciò in macchina. A differenza dello stato disastroso della finta pelle sul sedile posteriore, il legno laccato di nero era in condizioni perfette. L’unica traccia di polvere Alastair la spazzò via col dorso della mano.

«Cosa c’è lì dentro?»

«Una cosa interessante.»

«Lo sai che suoni terribilmente sospetto così?»

Alastair rise di cuore, ma ciò non fece nulla per rassicurare Waylon.

«Rilassati Way, patiremo solo un bel po’ di caldo.»

Way.

_Way._

Detto con quel sorriso.

Si pizzicò il braccio per costringersi a rimanere coi piedi per terra mentre la Jeep si rimetteva in moto. Waylon spinse la mano fuori dal finestrino per godersi almeno un po’ l’aria degna di un asciugacapelli mentre il piede sinistro rifiutava di rimanere fermo e dava voce al nervosismo crescente che sentiva nello stomaco.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

«Siamo quasi arrivati.»

«Non mi sta rassicurando.»

«Perché?»

«Perché è quello che direbbe un serial killer.»

«E tu hai parecchia esperienza, vero?»

Waylon si era morso la lingua talmente forte che il sapore del sangue gli aveva invaso la bocca. Lo buttò giù a fatica.

«Siamo arrivati.»

Era una landa desolata esattamente uguale a quella di prima. Con le gambe che tremavano Waylon scivolò giù dal fuoristrada e schermò gli occhi con una mano. Il sole bruciava anche da sopra la maglietta, lì dentro stava bollendo. Alastair invece sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio e aveva ripreso a canticchiare.

«Mi prendi fuori la cassa dal sedile posteriore?»

Waylon sistemò meglio la sacca scura, rassicurato dalla forma familiare che gli punzecchiava la schiena. La cassa era più pesante del previsto, ma la sollevò senza troppe difficoltà e raggiunse Alastair pochi passi più in là. Così verde, la Jeep quasi spariva nella vegetazione. Erano lontani dalla strada, nessuna casa in vista.

«Tieni.»

«Grazie, posala pure per terra.»

Alastair armeggiò con il lucchetto e aprì la cassa. Dentro c’era un fucile lucido e perfetto che sicuramente non era l’aggeggio vecchio e strausato con cui aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel pub il giorno prima.

«Che caz-»

«Aiuto? C’è qualcuno? Dove sono? Aiutatemi!»

«Tieni questo e guarda.»

Si ritrovò un binocolo tra le mani tremanti. Asciugò con la manica il sudore dalla fronte e suo malgrado lo rivolse nella direzione da cui provenivano le grida disperate.

Sarah.

In lontananza, ancora con lo stesso abito della sera prima e le tette che ballonzolavano più convinte che mai. Il trucco le era colato dalla faccia e contribuiva alla maschera di disperazione sul suo volto se possibile ancora più attraente. Agitava le braccia, si muoveva a scatti, incespicava sui suoi stessi piedi perché quei tacchi erano perfetti per il pavimento appiccicoso del pub ma del tutto inadatti alle sterpaglie e alle zecche. I capelli annodati frustavano l’aria. Nulla era rimasto della ragazza simpatica ed espansiva della sera prima.

Nulla, se non il più puro ed eccitante terrore.

Il primo colpo di fucile lo assordò. Il binocolo gli sfuggì dalle mani e Waylon lo afferrò al volo prima che si spaccasse contro un sasso. Con gli occhi che bramavano di più lo puntò di nuovo verso la direzione di Sarah, le cui urla si erano fatte più forti.

Era precipitata a terra e con le labbra spalancate spaccate dal caldo gridava di dolore mentre afferrava il ginocchio destro con le mani. Sangue sgusciava tra le dita, gocciolava a terra, le insozzava la gonna. Sembrava non dover finire mai. Un fiotto schizzò lontano non appena si avvicinò con la testa tremolante per osservare la ferita più da vicino. Da quella distanza Waylon non lo sentiva, ma il suo respiro doveva essere difficoltoso, affannato, spezzato.

Si ricordò di Alastair solo quando un secondo colpo di fucile centrò in pieno l’unica rotula di rimasta sana. A mano a mano che l’eco dello sparo svaniva le urla di dolore si facevano più forti, intense e disperate. Sarah barcollò, provò a rimettersi in piedi, cadde con le ginocchia nella terra e sollevò un nugolo di polvere.

«Che cazzo hai-?»

«Oh, adesso non metterti a piagnucolare. So chi sei. L’ho saputo fin da quando hai messo piede nel pub di mia madre ieri sera. Non puoi nascondere quegli occhi. Non da me.»

«Non so cosa tu stia dicendo.»

«Ma dài, davvero? Un ragazzetto a malapena uscito dall’università che si prende su e se ne va in culo ai lupi per una vacanza immersa nel verde? Sul serio? Ho visto la valigia che ti sei trascinato dietro dalla stazione. Due settimane un cazzo. Stai cercando di mantenere un profilo basso perché l’ultima volta ci sono andati troppo vicini?»

Con un movimento fulmineo Waylon abbassò la zip della tasca posteriore della sacca e la mano si strinse sull’impugnatura rassicurante del coltello a serramanico affilato di fresco.

«Mettiamo i puntini sulle _i_ , vuoi? Non ci sono andati vicini nemmeno di striscio.»

La lama scattò e l’estremità appuntita sfiorò il mento di Alastair che non smise di sorridere, col fuoco che gli brillava negli occhi. L’ennesimo strillo di Sarah squarciò l’aria mentre nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a interrompere il contatto visivo per primo. Waylon alzò un sopracciglio.

«Tre colpi, due alle gambe più quello di grazia in testa o nel petto, davvero? Li stai sprecando quei corpi, _Al_. Come dare un morso a una mela e poi buttarla via. Gettati via tutti e tre.»

«Tre- _dici_. Non sei l’unico che sa quel che fa quando nasconde le cose. Nessuno si preoccupa troppo dei turisti.»

Si era avvicinato di un paio di passi, incurante del coltello che minacciava di affondare in profondità nella sua gola da un momento all’altro.

«Per favore, qualcuno! Aiutatemi!»

«Ascolta cosa ti stai perdendo. Il dolore, la paura. Il corpo umano emette un odore del tutto diverso quando è terrorizzato. Quando la sofferenza si fa troppo intensa e le urla non bastano più.» fece scivolare la lama lungo il collo fino alla spalla dove la spinse leggermente in profondità.

Il sangue nero impregnò la felpa candida senza che Alastair si spostasse di un millimetro. Il sole di mezzogiorno batteva forte sopra le loro teste; in sottofondo, le urla di Sarah si erano fatte più ovattate, trasformate in mugolii degni di un animale in trappola.

Era così _eccitante_.

«È il motivo per cui ti ho rimorchiato e portato qui oggi. Speravo tu mi spiegassi cosa intendi. Cosa provi quando li lasci agonizzare e non ti godi l’attimo in cui crepano senza nemmeno sapere come, o perché. Cosa provi quando li ammazzi un pezzo per volta.»

Con tutta la cura che di solito si dedicava a qualcosa di prezioso, Alastair posò a terra il fucile.

«Non voglio farti del male né denunciarti.»

«Siamo in due, ma il coltello resta con me.»

«E allora che resti con te.»

La situazione si stava rivelando stranamente interessante. Waylon si leccò le labbra secche con la lingua che ancora pulsava per il morso di poco prima. Gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo le guance e inzuppavano il colletto della maglietta. Il dolore alla testa era stato sostituito da un pizzicore quasi piacevole alla base della nuca che si intensificava a ogni gemito della ragazza, sempre più debole.

Quando Alastair lo afferrò per il mento e lo costrinse a baciarlo Waylon arrivò a tanto così da piantargli il coltello nel petto. Gli fece solo un graffio che macchiò la lama di rosso.

«E poi ti sei visto allo specchio?» mormorò contro le sue labbra «Nessuna persona sana di mente penserebbe che sei qualcosa di più innocuo di un serial killer.»

Si lasciò alzare la maglietta senza lamentarsi, nonostante i raggi del sole bruciassero già la pelle troppo pallida della schiena. Waylon strinse un lembo della felpa in un pugno e si avventò sulle sue labbra, mordendole finché non uscì il sangue bollente che colò giù per il mento.

«Perché proprio lei? Sembravate amici.»

Alastair affondò le unghie nei suoi fianchi strappandogli un gemito a cui rise divertito contro il suo collo.

«Perché ho visto come la guardavi. Se avessi osato fissare me così, ora al suo posto ci saresti tu.»

«Che fortuna che con te volessi solo scopare, eh?»

In un attimo Waylon si ritrovò sollevato da terra. Il caldo gli annebbiò la vista e mille luci impazzite danzarono davanti ai suoi occhi. Gemette quando con la schiena si ritrovò contro il cofano ardente della macchina, Alastair che con movimenti resi goffi dal sudore appiccicoso gli abbassava in una sola volta sia i pantaloni che le mutande. Sarah in lontananza urlò di nuovo.

«Guarda che effetto ti fa.»

Gli sfiorò il cazzo con i polpastrelli e Waylon non riuscì a trattenersi dallo spingere di bacino in alto per avere di più. Lo ottenne subito dopo, quando Alastair si avventò sul suo collo e lo morse tanto forte da strappargli un urlo che si sovrappose a quello della ragazza abbandonata ad agonizzare sull’erba sotto al sole di mezzogiorno.

«Ti voglio. Ora.» gli leccò il lobo dell’orecchio e affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli e respirò profondamente.

Waylon allungò le mani verso i jeans dell’altro, armeggiò con il bottone finché finalmente non si slacciò. Infilò la mano dentro e gli tirò fuori il cazzo.

«Aspetta.»

«Non ci credo.»

«Con tutto quel sangue non ci credo che non ce hai la sifilide.»

«Ma che cazzo.»

Ci mise un’eternità a infilarselo, ma quando finalmente gli fu dentro a Waylon sfuggì un mugolio di dolore che lo spinse a conficcare le unghie nella schiena dell’altro, più forte che poté. Coi denti si avventò sul collo, poi sulla spalla quando realizzò che correva il rischio di strappargli la carne.

«Così impaziente e poi mi piagnucoli come un verginello?»

«Senti, fottiti.»

«Magari la prossima volta.»

Per rimarcare il concetto tornò a lavorare sul cazzo di Waylon con una mano, prima aperta e poi stretta a pugno, mentre le sue spinte si facevano sempre più veloci. Schiacciato tra il calore del corpo di Alastair e la lastra di ferro bollente che era diventata il cofano della macchina, Waylon serrò gli occhi per lasciarsi andare alla sensazione di testa leggera che si era impadronita di lui.

Aveva mai sognato di trovarsi in una situazione simile? Tante, troppe volte. Forse si sarebbe svegliato presto nel suo misero appartamentino e avrebbe scoperto che il caldo era dovuto al termostato rotto.

Qualcuno che finalmente lo capiva, con cui lavorare insieme, forse. Poteva nascere _qualcosa_. Qualcosa di grosso. Anche se era solo un campagnolo col dito troppo impaziente sul grilletto di un fucile da caccia.

«Stai qui.» gli ansimò Alastair nell’orecchio

«Eh?»

«Stai qui. Non andartene tra due settimane. Ho una casa e non ho paura di usarla.»

Una spinta più a fondo delle altre gli strappò un urlo.

«Ti fidi troppo.»

«Potrei dire lo stesso di te.»

L’orgasmo lo colse poco dopo, mentre soffocava i gemiti contro il petto di Alastair che qualche secondo più tardi si accasciò su di lui ansimando, la fronte premuta dietro l’orecchio. Waylon stava soffocando, per il caldo e per il peso del macigno sopra di lui. Respirava a scatti, ma non era ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare.

In lontananza, Sarah riprese a gridare.

Alastair spostò lo sguardo nella sua direzione, poi tornò ad abbassarlo su Waylon. Quel sorrisino finalmente aveva acquistato un senso.

«Che cosa ne dici?»

«Che la tua offerta è troppo generosa per poterla rifiutare, _Al_.»


End file.
